Pooh and Tigger a detective story
by bulgariandragon
Summary: My First shot at a fanfic.One fatal night Pooh finds Darby murdered.He must Work together with an old friend to get to the bottom of it. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this is my first shot at a fanfic so please be patient with me.

I don't own my friends Tigger and pooh they are Disney's property.

The story is told by Pooh


	2. The Murder

The world is cruel. Everybody knows it. For A detective in New York City you must be ready to live in an urban jungle where bigger eat smaller. This is a story which happened on a rainy September 2007. The voice of commissioner Gopher sounded in my phone.

-Get here quick, kiddo. One of your former partners has been killed.

I was shocked. Tigger or Darby dead…

I got in my Hyundai Sonata and rushed to the location.


	3. The Crime Scene

I got off the car. I was shocked. Darby with several knifes in her body. I remembered when we were kids and played detective. Then we grew up and we became real detectives. She was only 26. And she was killed. We solved countless cases together. This means that me or Tigger are next…

-Bloody hell…-I said.

You and Tigger better watch out from now on-said Gopher.

Yeah-I said. – Bye.

I got in the car and drove off to my apartment.


	4. Ambush in the apartment

I unlocked the door to my apartment. When I step in it I think I'm walking amongst the ruins of an ancient civilization. Not cause the mess but cause it reminded me of the civilized creature I once was. I sat and watched TV. I was feeling strange. I felt like I was watched. I saw two yellow years from the window. Then I realized a rabbit was watching me from the emergency ladder. I hid behind the couch and pulled out my Makarov PM. Then I heard gunshots. The rabbit was trying to off me.

-Bloody wanker!-I shouted

-Die, stupid cop!-the bastard shouted-This is revenge from The Big O!

Bullets were flying everywhere. I blindfired from behind cover. I shot him in the arm. He dropped the gun. I started interrogating him.

-Who's the Big O?-I intimidated him with my gun.

-A year ago you and your mates busted him for ordering a hit.-he told me-he wants you and your mates whacked.

I shot him in the head. Finally I got some details on the bastard.


	5. The Police station

I went to the police station. Gopher gave me the rights to see the police records whenever I like. I sat on the computer and searched "The Big O". Seems like this guy's name was Owl the III. I looked at the picture... I remembered his ugly rich guy face. I saw that he was arrested in 1957 because he pissed at a baseball game. The urine fell right on the head of the catcher. Heh, bloody rich kid. I heard a noise. I got out of the station. There were a donkey and some other thug. They were carrying Tigger into a van! He was knocked out. Blood was all over his face. I pulled out my Makarov PM and started shooting the van. The donkey could not get in the van and his associate drove away. The donkey pulled out an USP 45. He started running and shooting at me. I ran after him at least two minutes into a pedestrian free area. I had a clear leg shot. I thought that this was my chance. I pressed the trigger. He fell on the ground. I walked to him and asked:

-Where's the Big O?

-I don't know who are you talking about-he said.

-Where's the guy who wants me and Tigger dead- I shouted and kicked him in the face.

I saw that he was reaching for his pistol. I emptied a magazine into his body. Then I saw something interesting: a pass for a bar. It was named "The rusty train". Maybe there I could get some more information.


	6. The Rusty Train

"The Rusty Train" wasn't exactly a classy place. I needed some information on Owl the third or just Owl as I called him. I said to the bartender:

-Hey can I get a beer?

-Yeah-he replied.

-Do you know anything about a guy named Owl?

-Let's see… Oh yes! There was a rich old guy named Owl here a week ago. He was here with a lot of chicks, a fat elephant, a rabbit and a donkey.

-Hey!-an elephant called from a table-Don't call me fat you idiot!

I guess I had the guy that I needed.

-Hey, you- I told the elephant-I'm going to buy you thirty beers if you come with me to the bathroom.

-Thirty! Damn! Let's go!  
We entered the bathroom.

-So why are we here? - Asked the elephant.

I pulled out my pistol. I pointed it at him.

-Fuck! What are you doing?-He shouted

-Where does Owl live?

-Hey, shove it up your fat ass!-he gave me "the finger"

I punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the testicles.

-Did I made myself clear?-I asked.

-Yes man! Here take it, it's his address.-he gave me a little note.

I finally got what I needed. I shot him. He was of no use to me.

I got in my car and drove away to an old friend of mine.


	7. Piglet's Armory

I drove to Piglet's armory. He was one of the few legal arms dealers. He had special offers for police and everything was free for old friends. Me, Darby, Tigger and Piglet grew up together in England. Everything was perfect there. We used to play all day long and not know how cruel the world was… I arrived. I entered and greeted Piglet:

-Hi, mate.

-How's it going, Pooh?

-It's good. I came for some stuff.

-Let me guess… Is it another stupidity of yours that will be all over the news tomorrow?

-Heh, how did you guess?

- I know you, mate. Okay let's go see the hardware.

He opened the giant room full of weapons. It had anything-from AK-47s to RPG-7s. It was beautiful.

-So what do you want? - he asked.

-Let me think for a second… Okay I'll take a FN FAL, a Dragunov sniper rifle, some ammo for them and my PM and some frag grenades and flashbangs.

-Okay let me get them…

Some time later it was all in my car's trunk.

-Ta-ta for now, mate.-Piglet said.

-Bye.

-Watch your back.

- I always do.

I got in the car and drove to the address the elephant gave me.


	8. The Mansion

I drove to the address the elephant gave me. Beautiful mansion, very well defended. I needed to unlock the door without attracting much attention. I asked the guard responsible for the gate:

-Can I use the bathroom?-without realizing how stupid this plan was.

-Sure.-The guard said and unlocked the gate.

I was surprised this worked. I waited until he turned his back and I strangled him. I threw the body into a bush. I went to the car to take the FN FAL, the flashbangs, and the grenades. I had to find Tigger. I had to use stealth. I snuck up behind the guards and strangled them, until I reached a little garage. But there were no cars in it. I looked trough the window and saw Tigger being beaten up by some goons. I had to find a way to enter without they seeing me, or they would kill Tigger. I had an idea: Tigger's eyes were closed so I could throw in a flashbang without blinding him. I threw the flashbang. The others were blinded and couldn't see. I entered the garage and killed the goons. I untied Tigger.

-Thanks for saving my ass-he said.

-That's what friends are for-I replied.-Hey come to the entrance to show you something!

When we where by the car I took the SVD Dragunov out of the trunk. I gave it to Tigger.

-Here-I said-Cover me.

-Always-Tigger replied.

He took up a sniping position and I walked into the mansion. The fun was just to begin.


	9. The Owl

As I walked into the hall, a bunch of guards came after me. One fell almost immediately. I always knew that Tigger was awesome with the sniper. I shot them a little too, and soon they were dead. I went upstairs. Quite strangely there was no one there. To be honest I felt a little horrified. I walked into the Owl's room. There were at least twenty guards plus the Owl there. Owl noticed me:

-Well, well, well, look who found me.

-What do you want-I asked-Why don't you just ask your guards to smoke me?

- I'm afraid it's not that simple, Mr. Pooh. You see, I'm looking for talented, cold-blooded hitmen like you and your friend Mr. Tigger.

I saw an open drawer on his desk. Surely there was a gun there so I played along:

- Actually I'm quite interested by this offer-I put my gun down- can you please explain some more to me?

- Can you please leave us alone for a while-he asked the guards- You just have to whack guys for me while…- He started talking and turned to the window.

I saw my chance and pulled the trigger. The Owl fell dead.

- Rest In peace, bastard- I said.

The guards heard the noise and came in. Little did they know that Tigger was covering me. After a brief battle I exited the mansion.

Okay guys so the epilogue follows. Sorry for being so late with this chapter but now I have more free time so I will write twice as fast.


	10. Epilogue

Outside there was Tigger. He pat me on the shoulder:

-Nice job, Pooh. Now Darby's soul will find peace. – Tigger smiled sorrowfully.

Then I heard sirens. Three or four police cars arrived. In one of them was Gopher:

- What happened? We got a call for multiple gunshots in this area and we came to calm the situation down. What are you doing here?

We told him the whole story.

- I'm a murderer! What will happen to me? Please help me!- I panicked after I realized what I've done.

- Don't worry, kid I will confuse the media. Let's say it was a… Suicide, perhaps? - Gopher and I were good friends. He has saved my bloody ass from many situations when I done murders in the name of justice.

The next morning me, Tigger and Piglet went to Darby's grave. We left some flowers there. Then we headed home. As I walk these dark streets I feel the menace everywhere around me. We all made a choice where to live and what to do. I live in an urban jungle where bigger eat smaller and I try to put a stop to all this eating. It's cases like these which make me go on and don't lose my hope that someday this city would be a better place to live…

The End

I hope you liked it. Write reviews, please. When I get some ideas what to write I will post it.


End file.
